Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 is Pixar's eleventh feature film and the second sequel to their first film Toy Story. The film was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Lee Unkrich, who edited the previous films and co-directed the second, took over as director. Toy Story 3 was released in theatres and 3D on June 18, 2010. It won dozens of awards, including the Academy Awards for Best Animated Feature Film and Best Original Song, and was the highest grossing animated film of all time, until it was surpassed by Walt Disney Animation Studios' Frozen in March 2014 and remained the highest-grossing Pixar film until it was surpassed by Incredibles 2 in August 2018. This is the Toy Story production that marked the first appearance of Bonnie Anderson and her toys. A sequel, Toy Story 4, was released on June 21, 2019. Synopsis In Toy Story 3, Andy is getting ready to depart for college. Woody, Buzz, and their friends knew Andy would grow up eventually but they're all worried about what will happen to them now that he has. Sure enough, Andy plans to store his toys in the attic, however when his mom accidentally donates them to a daycare, Andy's toys must get home to him before he leaves. Plot The film opens with an action sequence in the Wild West, in which Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head (acting as One-Eyed Bart and One-Eyed Betty) are committing a train robbery until Woody appears to stop the crime. Woody is knocked off the train by One-Eyed Betty, only to be caught by Jessie riding Bullseye. Then, Bart and Betty set off explosives that destroy a bridge and make their escape in their car driven by the Aliens. Woody tries to save the orphans (troll dolls), but the train falls off the bridge with Woody still inside. Suddenly, the entire train is lifted high into the air and saved by Buzz. Buzz then disintegrates One-Eyed Bart and Betty's getaway car with his laser. This leads to a standoff between Woody, Buzz and Jessie against Bart, Betty, and the Aliens, made more fierce when One-Eyed Bart releases Slinky (playing the Attack Dog With A Built-In Force Field), and Woody responds by releasing Rex (playing the Dinosaur Who Eats Force Field Dogs). Suddenly, Hamm as Evil Dr. Porkchop flies into view in his airship and picks up the One-Eyed couple and their associates, and presses a button labeled "Death by Monkeys". A huge army of monkeys are released, and they quickly swarm and bring down Rex before capturing Woody, Buzz, and Jessie, and holding them down. Just as One-Eyed Bart is about to press the Death button to kill the heroes, the sequence ends and goes into Andy's room, revealing that it was all just an imagination of a child. A series of home video clips of Andy is then screened, showing him growing up and playing with his toys through the years. The film then jumps to its present setting, 10 years since the events of the previous film. Andy is now 17 years old, having graduated from high school, and is now just three days away from heading off to college. Several of his old toys (notably mentioned by Woody are Wheezy, Etch, and Bo Peep) have been "yard saled" in that time, and now just Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, the Magic 8-Ball, some Aliens, Sarge and two other Green Army Men remain having spent the majority of their time in a toy chest. After a failed long-shot attempt to make Andy notice them and possibly play with them one last time, the toys worry about their fate... they could be taken to college, given away, stored in the Attic, or even thrown away. The toys are reluctant but commit to Woody's idea of them being stored in the attic. The Green Army Men say that it is over and they are moving on. The Green Army Men have done their duty and Andy is all grown up. One of the Army Men tells the toys that when the trash bags come out, they will be the first ones that get to go. Sarge then says: "It has been an honor serving you. Good luck folks." before they fly away. Andy, however, plans to take Woody to college with him and put the others in the attic, but after helping his sister Molly (who is now a pre-teen) with a box of toys (which includes her Barbie doll) to be donated, he leaves the bag containing his toys in the hallway, and his mother accidentally takes them to the curb, thinking it's trash. Woody goes to save his friends (trying to have Buster help, but he is too old to run fast anymore), but it turns out that the toys escaped and are hiding in the back of the Davis' car, thinking Andy wanted to throw them away. Jessie soon finds the box of Molly's toys to be donated to Sunnyside Daycare and convinces them to be donated there. Woody finds them and tries to explain to the toys that they were accidentally thrown away. But before he can finish the explanation, Andy's mom closes the back door and drives to Sunnyside. The gang arrives at Sunnyside just as the children leave for recess. The Sunnyside toys welcome Andy's toys with open arms, including the leader of the daycare, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (or "Lotso"), the lazy-eyed Big Baby, and a smooth-talking Ken doll, who amazingly has never encountered a Barbie doll before and instantly falls in love with Molly's who returns his feelings. The toys are keen on starting a new life at the daycare, except for Woody, who thinks that the toys shouldn't turn their back on Andy so quickly. The toys think Woody should stay with them at Sunnyside, but Woody reluctantly leaves without them to find Andy. He escapes from Sunnyside using a kite but ends up losing his hat and getting stuck in a tree. Woody is found and taken home by a little girl from the daycare named Bonnie Anderson, who takes him to meet her own toys: Trixie the Triceratops, Peas in a Pod, Mr. Pricklepants the hedgehog, Dolly, Chuckles the Clown, Buttercup the unicorn, and Totoro. Woody spends the rest of the day being played with by Bonnie, who takes good care of her toys and plays imaginative games. Although Woody enjoys being played with again, he is still desperate to continue his search for Andy. However, he is stopped by Chuckles, who explains to Woody the dangers of Sunnyside. Chuckles tells Woody that himself, Lotso, and Big Baby were once owned by a loving girl named Daisy. However, one day, during a family trip at a rest stop, Daisy fell asleep, and her parents took her home, accidentally leaving the toys in the countryside. They eventually returned to Daisy's house, only to find that Daisy's parents bought a new Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy for her, leaving Lotso feeling betrayed and rejected. Lotso went insane at the sight of this and told Chuckles and Big Baby that they'd all been replaced (when in reality, only Lotso had) and forced them to leave. The toys set out on their own (by riding the Pizza Planet Truck), and were bumped off over at Sunnyside, where Lotso and Big Baby quickly rose to power, transforming the daycare into a toy prison, along with Chuckles before he got broken and escaped and was found by Bonnie. Woody quickly realizes that he must save his friends and get back to Andy before he leaves for college. Meanwhile, the rest of the toys are placed in the Caterpillar Room at the daycare and are looking forward to getting played with. However, while Andy's toys place themselves at points around the room where they'll be easily noticed, Buzz realizes that the toys already in the nursery are hiding. Buzz starts to get worried, and his fears turn out to be well founded as the Caterpillar Room is suddenly filled with young toddlers who have no sense of good behavior and play with the toys very roughly (with Buzz is used as a mallet, Jessie used as a paintbrush, and the Aliens used by one child to bounce on, among others). After the children have gone home, the toys are left dirty, bent out of shape and quite despondent. Buzz goes to talk to Lotso about transferring them to the Butterfly Room with the more sensible, older children. However, Lotso only offers a transfer for Buzz himself. Unwilling to leave his friends, Buzz is unable to accept. Lotso and his henchmen therefore resort to resetting Buzz into his original, deluded space ranger character (after revealing that they have a library full of toy instruction manuals). Meanwhile, Mrs. Potato Head, through one of her eyes at Andy's house, discovers that Andy is actively searching for the toys and did not mean to throw them away. As they prepare to leave and return to Andy, they are captured and imprisoned by Lotso and his gang, including the reset Buzz. Lotso then gives the toys Woody's hat that had been left behind and returns to his room, leaving Buzz in charge of watching the prisoners overnight. The following morning, Woody returns to Sunnyside inside Bonnie's backpack. He sneakily reaches his friends and tells them he's sorry for leaving them. They quickly formulate an escape plan with the help of the Chatter Telephone. That night, Woody and Slinky sneak through Sunnyside to the office, where Chatter informed them that a cymbal-banging monkey known as "The Monkey" monitors the security system throughout the entire daycare to prevent toys from escaping. A brief fight ensues, ending with the Monkey wrapped in adhesive tape and locked in a filing cabinet. Slinky signals to the other toys, still locked up by Lotso, and while Mr. Potato Head provides a diversion, they make their escape. During the escape, the reset Buzz is captured and held down by the toys. They attempt to fix him, but accidentally reset him into Spanish mode. They make their way out onto the playground and, after several close-calls (not helped that Buzz continually tries to charm Jessie romantically), manage to reach the garbage chute. Here, Chatter tells them, is where broken toys are sent, and is the only way out of Sunnyside. However, as the toys prepare to leap to freedom, they are confronted by Lotso, who had "broken" Chatter into informing him of the escape plan, along with several of his henchmen. He then offers the toys a place in his 'family' on the condition that they agree to remain in the Caterpillar Room. However, they refuse to be part of any family that Lotso runs. Ken comes to the side of Woody and the others (due to his love of Barbie), telling the other toys that Lotso transformed Sunnyside from a haven for toys into prison and put himself in charge. When Lotso tells him that no kid has ever really loved a toy, Woody brings up the subject of Daisy and reminds Lotso that she didn't throw him out but lost him, and reveals to Big Baby that Lotso was the only one replaced. He then throws over a name tag that Big Baby once owned with Daisy's name on it. Big Baby picks up the locket, after being reminded of his former owner, and it's clear that he still cares about her. Lotso explodes in anger about this and snatches the locket, smashes it with his cane, and then starts to get physically abusive towards Big Baby when he starts to cry. This finally makes Big Baby and the other Sunnyside toys see Lotso for his evil, bitter self, and Big Baby picks up Lotso and throws him in the dumpster as punishment and what he always wanted. However, when the garbage truck arrives, Lotso drags Woody into the dumpster with him, and the rest of Andy's toys refuse to abandon him and also jump in while Barbie and Ken are forced to remain behind. Having been thrown into the rear of the truck, a small TV falls on Buzz, resetting him to his normal self with no memory of what happened to him. The toys find themselves at the Tri-County Landfill, where the Aliens notice a large crane in the distance, reciting one of their catchphrases, "The Claw!", and proceed to venture off toward it before being swept away by a garbage truck. The rest of the toys meanwhile are dumped onto a long conveyor belt of garbage heading towards a set of shredders. They manage to avoid the shredders, including Lotso, who is helped to safety by Woody and Buzz. The conveyor belt then moves upwards, however, sending them toward the central incinerator. Lotso notices an emergency shutoff switch at the top of a ladder, and with Woody's and Buzz's help, manages to reach it. However, rather than shutting off the belt, Lotso walks away and leaves them to die. The remaining toys are dropped into a large chamber, where the shredded garbage is falling in an enormous bowl toward the central incinerator. The toys try to climb out but are unable to outpace the descent. With no way to escape one by one, the toys are forced to accept their fate and, deciding to face their end together, join hands as they accept their inevitable death. Just then, however, the Aliens use the crane's claw to pull them to safety. Lotso, in the meantime, finds himself strapped to the front of another truck by a garbage man, who once had a Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy when he was a kid. Deciding that the attic isn't such a bad place to be sent (when compared to where they've just been), the toys manage to return to Andy's room undetected (riding a 21-year old Sid's garbage truck), where they pack themselves into a box labeled "Attic", and say goodbye to Woody, wishing him a good time at college with Andy. However, Woody decides he can't allow his friends to be sent to the attic and gets an idea, writing Andy a note suggesting that he gives the toys to Bonnie, who he knows will play with and take good care of them. Andy discovers the box, and finds the note Woody left on the top. He drives the toys to Bonnie's house, where he pulls them from the box and passes them on to her one by one, explaining their names, personalities, and other traits. Finally, Bonnie looks into the bottom of the box and sees Woody, who (having decided he didn't want to be separated from his friends) had jumped into the box before leaving the note, and leaving Andy confused about how he'd gotten in there. Andy picks Woody up before Bonnie can, but then sees the surprised look on her face, as well as all of his other old toys, lined up together with her. In one last symbolic gesture, he gives Woody to Bonnie, telling her that they've been through a lot together, and he means a lot to him, so she's got to take good care of him. Bonnie gladly accepts, and Andy joins her in playing with what are now her toys one last time. Soon, it's time for Andy to leave, and as he sits in his car and prepares to pull away, he looks back to see Bonnie waving Woody's hand at him. He smiles, and thanks to his toys for a great life together before leaving. When Bonnie goes inside with her mother, the toys watch Andy drive away as Woody wishes him a final goodbye, before Woody starts introducing his friends to the rest of Bonnie's toys. The end credits show that life at Sunnyside is now far happier under the supervision of Ken and Barbie. All of the toys now rotate their time between the Caterpillar and Butterfly Room equally, and no toy is left in the Caterpillar Room too long. Emperor Zurg and the Green Army Men are also seen landing in Sunnyside and receive a warm welcome from the residents. Ken and Barbie also keep in touch with the toys living at Bonnie's through letters hidden in her bag, as it is shown that Woody and the others have fully settled in with Bonnie's other toys and are enjoying their new life together. The last scene shows Jessie taking advantage of Buzz's Spanish mode as they perform a paso doble to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi", the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me". Voice cast * Tom Hanks: Woody * Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear ** Javier Fernandez-Peña as Buzz's Spanish voice * Joan Cusack: Jessie * Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head * Estelle Harris: Mrs. Potato Head * Wallace Shawn: Rex * John Ratzenberger: Hamm * Blake Clark: Slinky Dog * Jodi Benson: Barbie * Jeff Pidgeon: Aliens * R. Lee Ermey: Sarge * John Morris: Andy Davis * Erik von Detten: Sid Phillips (Garbageman) * Laurie Metcalf: Ms. Davis/Young Ms. Davis * Beatrice Miller: Molly Davis * Emily Hahn: Bonnie Anderson * Lori Alan: Bonnie's Mom * Ned Beatty: Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear * Michael Keaton: Ken * Woody Smith: Big Baby * John Cygan: Twitch * Jack Angel: Chunk * Jan Rabson: Sparks * Whoopi Goldberg: Stretch * Richard Kind: Bookworm * Teddy Newton: Chatter Telephone * Timothy Dalton: Mr. Pricklepants * Jeff Garlin: Buttercup * Bonnie Hunt: Dolly * Kristen Schaal: Trixie * Charlie Bright: Peaty/Young Andy * Amber Kroner: Peatrice * Brianna Maiwand: Peanelope * Bud Luckey: Chuckles the Clown * Jack Willis: Frog * Lee Unkrich: Jack-in-the-Box/Additional voices (uncredited) * Carlos Alazraqui: Additional voice * Constantino Bravos: Additional children's voices * Matt Broughton: Army Man #1 (UK version) * Teresa Ganzel: Additional voice * Jess Harnell: Additional voice * Taiana Huff: Additional children's voices * Adam Joshua Jastro: Additional children's voices * Leo Jergovic: Additional children's voices * Theodore F. Kayser: Additional children's voices * Danny Mann: Additional voice * Mickie McGowan: Additional voice * Gia Michailidis: Additional children's voices * Nikolas Michailidis: Additional children's voices * Laraine Newman: Additional voice * Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Additional voice * Bob Peterson: Janitor/Young Chuckles the Clown * Jerome Ranft: Additional voice * Aramé Scott: Additional children's voices * Sam Tobias: Little Boy #2 * Hannah Unkrich: Baby Molly (archive sound) * James Kevin Ward: Additional voice * Colette Whitaker: Additonal voice Non-speaking characters include Totoro and Emperor Zurg (who makes an appearance in the credits). Several other characters were written out of the story by being either sold, donated after Toy Story 2 (they returned in this film, only through archive footage as minor background characters without speaking roles). The character of Slinky Dog appeared to be in limbo after the death of Jim Varney, Slinky's original voice actor, on February 10, 2000, only two months after Toy Story 2 came out. Eventually, stand-up comedian Blake Clark was chosen for the part (as he sounded just like Varney and had the spirit of him). Later, after Clark was cast to voice Slinky, the producers found out that Clark and Varney had coincidentally been close friends since they appeared in the 1989 film Fast Food, thus making the transition a lot easier.Yahoo! Movies Production Development According to the terms of Pixar's revised deal with Disney, all characters created by Pixar for their films were owned by Disney. Furthermore, Disney retains the rights to make sequels to any Pixar film, though Pixar retained the right of first refusal to work on these sequels. But in 2004, when the contentious negotiations between the two companies made a split appear likely, Disney Chairman at the time, Michael Eisner, put in motion plans to produce Toy Story 3 at a new Disney studio called Circle 7 Animation. Tim Allen, the voice of Buzz Lightyear, indicated a willingness to return even if Pixar wasn't on board.Woody: The Untold Story / The Other Story Jim Herzfeld wrote a script for Circle 7's version of the movie. It focused on the other toys shipping a malfunctioning Buzz to Taiwan, where he was built, believing that he'll be fixed there. While searching on the internet, they find out that many more Buzz Lightyear toys are malfunctioning around the world and the company has issued a massive recall. Fearing Buzz's destruction, a group of Andy's toys (Woody, Rex, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Jessie, and Bullseye) attempt to rescue Buzz. At the same time, Buzz meets other toys from around the world that were once loved, but have now been recalled. In January 2006, Disney bought Pixar in a deal that put Pixar chiefs Edwin Catmull and John Lasseter in charge of all Disney Animation. Shortly thereafter, Circle 7 Animation was shut down and its version of Toy Story 3 was shelved. The following month, Disney CEO Robert Iger confirmed that Disney was in the process of transferring the production to Pixar.Mouse signing off John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, and Lee Unkrich visited the house where they first pitched Toy Story and came up with the story for the film over a weekend. Stanton then wrote a treatment.2007 Disney Conference – Studio Presentation On February 8, 2007, Catmull announced Toy Story 2's co-director, Lee Unkrich, as the sole director of the film instead of John Lasseter, and Michael Arndt as screenwriter.'Toy Story' sequel set The release date was moved to 2010.Toys Out of the Attic When the people behind the film sat down to look at their work from the original Toy Story during the early development stages, they found they could open the old files, but they could not edit the 3D models and had to recreate everything from scratch.'Toy Story 3': After the Golden Age Instead of sending Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, and John Ratzenberger scripts for their consideration in reprising their roles, a complete story reel of the film was shown to the actors in a theater. The reel was made up of moving storyboards with pre-recorded voices, sound effects, and music. At the conclusion of the preview, the actors signed onto the movie.Exclusive: Tom Hanks On Toy Story 3 Dolby Laboratories announced that Toy Story 3 would be the first film that will feature theatrical 7.1 surround sound audio.Dolby Unveils Dolby Surround 7.1 at ShoWest 2010 The entire cast all reprised their voice-over roles from the previous films. Jim Varney, who played Slinky Dog in the first two movies, and Joe Ranft, who played Wheezy and Lenny, both died before production began on the third film. The role of Slinky was succeeded by Blake Clark, while Ranft's characters and various others were written out of the story (for example, Wheezy, Etch, Bo Peep, and others are mentioned in the beginning as having been sold or given away). Molly reappears as well, but this time as a pre-teen and voiced by Beatrice Miller. Laurie Metcalf also reprises her role as Ms. Davis, who is now a bit older. New characters include voiceovers by Ned Beatty, Michael Keaton, John Cygan, Jack Angel, Jan Rabson, Whoopi Goldberg, Richard Kind, Teddy Newton, Timothy Dalton, Jeff Garlin, Bonnie Hunt, Kristen Schaal, Charlie Bright, Amber Kroner, Brianna Maiwand, and Bud Luckey. Marketing The film's first teaser trailer was released with the Disney Digital 3-D version of the film Up on May 29, 2009.Toy Story 3 Teaser Trailer Description On October 2, 2009 Toy Story and Toy Story 2 were re-released as a double feature in Disney Digital 3-D.Disney Set to Debut Special Limited Engagement, Double Feature, of Disney-Pixar's 'Toy Story' and 'Toy Story 2' Exclusively in Disney Digital 3D(TM) on October 2nd The first full-length trailer was attached as an exclusive sneak peek and a first footage to the Toy Story double feature, on October 12, 2009. A second teaser was released on February 10, 2010, followed by a second full-length trailer on February 11 and appeared in 3D showings of Alice in Wonderland. On March 23, 2010, Toy Story was released on Blu-ray/DVD combo pack which included a small feature of "The Story of Toy Story 3". Also, Toy Story 2 was released on that day in the same format. On May 11, 2010, both films had a DVD-''only'' re-release which contained the features. Mattel, Thinkway Toys, and Lego are among those who will make toys to promote the film.NYCC 2009 – Mattel Presents Toy StoryDisney and LEGO Group Announce Strategic Licensing Relationship Disney Interactive Studios also produced a video game based on the film which was released on June 15, 2010.Disney Goes Internal For Toy Story 3 Toy Story 3 was featured in Apple's iPhone OS 4 Event on April 8, 2010, with Steve Jobs demonstrating a Toy Story 3 themed iAd written in HTML5.Apple - QuickTime - April 2010 Apple Special Event Pixar designed a commercial for Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear and formatted it to look like it came from an old VCR recording. The recording was altered with distorted sound, noise along the bottom of the screen, and flickering video, all designed to make it look like a converted recording from around 1983.Yahoo! Movies – Movie Talk: Toy Story 3 Features Toy You Never Had A Japanese version of the commercial was also released online.Slashfilm.com – And Now the Vintage Japanese Commercial for Pixar's Lots-o'-Huggin Bear On the Dancing with the Stars' May 11, 2010 episode, the Gipsy Kings performed a Spanish-language version of "You've Got a Friend in Me" known as "Hay Un Amigo En Mi." It also featured a paso doble dance which was choreographed by Cheryl Burke and Tony Dovolani.ABC.com – Dancing With the Stars – Episode Guide – Results Show: Week EightBuzz Lightyear's Paso Doble Both the song and dance are featured in the film. Sneak peeks of the movie were shown on the Disney Channel, while one sneak peek was shown on Cartoon Network in the United States on June 10, 2010. Reception Critical Response Toy Story 3 opened to near-universal acclaim from critics. Review site Rotten Tomatoes reports that 99% of critics gave the film a positive review based on 255 reviews, with an average score of 8.8/10.Toy Story 3 Movie Reviews, Pictures The critical consensus is: "Deftly blending comedy, adventure, and honest emotion, Toy Story 3 is a rare second sequel that really works." Among Rotten Tomatoes' Cream of the Crop, which consists of popular and notable critics from the top newspapers, websites, television, and radio programs,Rotten Tomatoes FAQ: What is Cream of the Crop the film holds an overall approval rating of 100% based on 41 reviews.Toy Story 3 (Cream of the Crop) Another review aggregator site, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 92 based on 39 reviews.Toy Story 3 reviews at Metacritic.com A. O. Scott from The New York Times states: "This film -- this whole three-part, 15-year epic -- about the adventures of a bunch of silly plastic junk turns out also to be a long, melancholy meditation on loss, impermanence and that noble, stubborn, foolish thing called love."Voyage to the Bottom of the Day Care Center Owen Gleiberman from Entertainment Weekly gave the film an A, saying: "Even with the bar raised high, Toy Story 3 enchanted and moved me so deeply I was flabbergasted that a digitally animated comedy about plastic playthings could have this effect." Toy Story 3 Gleiberman also wrote in the next issue that he, along with many other grown men, cried at the end of the film. Michael Rechtshaffen from The Hollywood Reporter also gave the film a positive review, saying: "Woody, Buzz and playmates make a thoroughly engaging, emotionally satisfying return."Toy Story 3 -- Film Review Mark Kermode of the BBC gave the film, and the series, a glowing review, giving particular praise to the fact that it could easily be enjoyed by both adults and children and stating that Toy Story is now "the best movie trilogy of all time".Mark Kermode reviews Toy Story 3 Chicago Sun-Times film critic Roger Ebert, while praising the film with 3 out of 4 stars, wrote that it is "a jolly, slapstick comedy, lacking the almost eerie humanity that infused the earlier Toy Story sagas, and happier with action and jokes than with characters and emotions".Toy Story 3 :: rogerebrt.com :: Reviews Writing her review for USA Today, Claudia Puig gave the film a complete 4 star rating, writing "This installment, the best of the three, is everything a movie should be: hilarious, touching, exciting and clever." You're never too old for funny, sweet toys in 'Toy Story 3' Lou Lumenick, film critic of The New York Post, wrote "Toy Story 3 (which is pointlessly being shown in 3-D at most locations) may not be a masterpiece, but it still had me in tears at the end." A Great Escape - Fun play date finds ‘Toy’ friends battling trouble when Andy & Woody go to college Orlando Sentinel film critic Roger Moore who gave the film 3 1/2 out of 4 stars wrote "Dazzling, scary and sentimental, Toy Story 3 is a dark and emotional conclusion to the film series that made Pixar famous."Movie Review: Toy Story 3 Box Office Results Toy Story 3 made a strong debut, grossing $41,148,961 on its opening day at the box office from 4,028 theaters and was set to be the biggest opening weekend for a Pixar film, surpassing The Incredibles's $70,467,623. Toy Story 3 (2010) – Box Office Mojo In addition, Toy Story 3 had the single-highest opening day gross for an animated film on record, beating Shrek the Third's $38 million. During its opening weekend, the film grossed $110,307,189, ranking it #1 for the weekend. The film had the second-highest opening for an animated film behind Shrek the Third's $121,629,270 and also had the third best opening for a film in 2010 behind Iron Man 2 and Alice in Wonderland, which grossed $128,122,480 and $116,101,023 respectively.'Toy Story 3' finds big play time with $109M debut With this, Toy Story 3 also became the highest opening weekend film in June at the box office, beating Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen.Boxofficemojo.com Toy Story 3 also became the biggest opening G-rated film, the tenth biggest opening weekend of all-time, and the eighth top summer opening weekend of all-time.Boxofficemojo.comBoxofficemojo.comBoxofficemojo.com On its second weekend, Toy Story 3 lost 46.2% grossing $59,337,669, and remaining the #1 spot for two weeks defeating the new releases Grown Ups and Knight and Day.Boxofficemojo.com Toy Story 3 finished its theatrical run grossing $415,004,880 in the United States and Canada and $648,167,031 in other countries for a total of $1,063,171,911 worldwide. It was the top film for 2010, and was the first animated movie to cross the $1 billion mark.http://boxofficemojo.com/news/?id=2904 Attached short film The theatrical release of Toy Story 3 includes the short film Day & Night, which used a unique combination of 2D and 3D visuals to tell what happens when an animated personification of daytime (Day) meets his opposite, nighttime (Night) and the resulting growth for both.First Look: Pixar’s Day & Night.Exclusive: First Look at Pixar Short Day & Night! Soundtrack :Main article: Toy Story 3 Soundtrack Sequel, Short Films, and TV Specials Lee Unkrich said in many interviews that Pixar currently did not have any plans to make a Toy Story 4, and that the purpose of Toy Story 3 was to bring the story of the toys and their relationship with Andy to a phenomenal end. He thinks it is great that people want to see another Toy Story film, but Pixar will for now focus on other stories. He has said however that Pixar will try to find various ways to keep the characters alive, as seen in the Toy Story Toons series and the two holiday specials Toy Story of Terror! and Toy Story That Time Forgot and that there may be a Toy Story 4 in the future, but they do not have any plans for it right now.The Pixar way: With 'Toy Story 3' continuing the studio's success, one must ask: How do they do it? In July 2010, Tim Allen has signed on to reprise his role for a fourth feature-length film, but this does not necessarily mean that a Toy Story 4 is in development. It can easily be just in case they ever thought of a good idea for a fourth film that they would have the voice of Buzz on board. It does show, however, that Disney and Pixar were toying with the idea of another Toy Story film. Tom Hanks has also signed on to reprise his role in case they make Toy Story 4.Exclusive: Tim Allen Signed On for 'Toy Story 4' In June 2011, Hanks said in a BBC interview that "I think they're working on it right now."Hollywood A-lister Tom Hanks talks about new filmTom Hanks says Pixar is working on 'Toy Story 4'; Should Woody and Buzz make sequels to infinity and beyond? However, John Lasseter said, "We haven't announced anything, so I can't really talk about it."John Lasseter talks 'Toy Story 4' NME.com, July 20, 2011 In February 2013, several sites reported that a Toy Story 4 was in production with a release date in 2015,Pixar Planning To Make Our Playtime Dreamz Come True With Toy Story 4?!RUMOR: DISNEY PIXAR PLANNING 2015 RELEASE FOR 'TOY STORY 4,' TIM ALLEN AND TOM HANKS TO RETURN twenty years after the release of the first film. However, that was wrong. Some sites claimed that Disney and Pixar had confirmed Toy Story 4.Toy Story 4 Confirmed? Pixar Reportedly Working For 2015 Release But Disney has since denied these rumors saying "Nothing is official".Disney denies 'Toy Story 4' rumours'Toy Story 4' Not Happening Yet Despite Rumors On November 6, 2014, Toy Story 4 was officially announced, and was given a theatrical release on June 16, 2017.Toy Story 4 Announced! Your Favorite Toys are Returning to the Big Screen Right now, it is not a direct continuation of Toy Story 3, even though it takes place after Toy Story 3, but a stand-alone sequel. The movie is said to be a love story. The cast members of the first three movies will likely reprise the roles of their characters. So far, Kristen Schaal is confirmed to reprise her role of Trixie. The plot will focus on Bonnie's toys trying to help Woody reunite with Bo Peep. It was later moved to June 15, 2018 with Cars 3 taking its original date. Disney Announces Release Dates for 'Incredibles 2,' 'Cars 3' It is now set for June 21, 2019 with Incredibles 2 taking it's 2018 release date. Awards :Main article: Toy Story 3 Awards Gallery Posters ts3teaser2.jpg|Teaser poster TS3_Woody.jpg|Woody promo poster TS3_Buzz.jpg|Buzz Lightyear promo poster TS3_Jessie.jpg|Jessie promo poster TS3_Rex.jpg|Rex promo poster TS3_Slinky.jpg|Slinky promo poster TS3_Hamm.jpg|Hamm promo poster TS3_MrPotatoHead.jpg|Mr. Potato Head promo poster TS3 Lotso.jpg|Lotso promo poster Poster-buzzwoody.jpg|Buzz and Woody promo poster KenBarbiePoster.jpg|Barbie and Ken promo poster Aliens poster.jpg|Aliens promo poster Poster-ken.jpg|Ken promo poster Poster-buttercup.jpg|Buttercup promo poster Poster-peapod.jpg|Peas-in-a-Pod promo poster Poster-trixie.jpg|Trixie promo poster TS3-twitch.jpg|Twitch promo poster 1012.jpg|Stretch promo poster Toystory3sparks.jpg|Sparks promo poster 1030.jpg|Dolly promo poster 1031.jpg|Mr. Pricklepants promo poster Chatter Telephone.jpg|Chatter Telephone promo poster Toy Story 3 Chunk.jpg|Chunk promo poster Poster-bookworm.jpg|Bookworm promo poster Poster-bigbaby.jpg|Big Baby promo poster Ts3_reveal_full.jpg|Full new character roster Ts3usposter1.jpg|US poster Ts3australianposter2.jpg|Australian poster Ts3usposter2.jpg|US Easter poster Ts3Frenchposter1.jpg|French poster #1 Ts3Frenchposter2.jpg|French poster #2 HandOfSpudTS3.jpg|UK poster TS3poster-crowd.jpg|Final poster #1 TS3poster-breakoutcomedy.jpg|Final poster #2 TS3FinalPoster.jpg|Final poster #3 Stinky pete strange poster.jpg|Stinky Pete promo poster (Note: this character is not in the movie) Army_Man.jpg|Army Man second promo Rex_002.jpg|Rex second promo Slinky.jpg|Slinky second promo Mr._Potato_Head.jpg|Mr. Potato Head second promo Stills Toy Story 3 title card.png 40.PNG 44.PNG 43.PNG 46.PNG 71.PNG 73 Toy Dump.PNG 72.PNG 79.PNG 68.PNG Toy story 3-ken-sparks-chunk.jpg Campaigns These posters were made to promote the film for the Best Picture Award at the 2011 Academy Awards. Poster_Shakespeare_in_Love.jpg Poster_Lord_of_the_Rings.jpg TS3-Titanic-2011nomination-Oscars.jpg TS3-SilenceoftheLambs-2011nominations.jpg TS3-SlumdogMillionare-2011nomination-Oscars.jpg TS3-MidnightCowboy-2011nomination-Oscars.jpg TS3-Woody&Jessie-2011nominations.jpg Pre-Production Landfill_03.jpg WesternOpen_01.jpg WesternOpen_04.jpg WesternOpen_06.jpg Andys_Toys1.jpg Pixar-Toy-Story-3-Opening.png References de:Toy Story 3 es:Toy Story 3 fr:Toy Story 3 he:צעצוע של סיפור 3 it:Toy Story 3 - La grande fuga ja:トイ・ストーリー3 nl:Toy Story 3 pl:Toy Story 3 pt:Toy Story 3 pt-br:Toy Story 3 ru:История игрушек: Большой побег Category:Movies Category:Toy Story 3 Category:Toy Story Productions